My Cafe
by Chiho Nanoyuki
Summary: dia selalu duduk disana. Memesan Hot Chocolate dan juga Coffe Cake. Dan dia jugalah yang sudah memikat hatiku selama 2 tahun ini. Dan di juga sudah 3 kali menolakku. Apa kami bisa bersama? My First SongFic! Special request dari Neisa SabakuHaruNoHideki!


**YAK! LAGI-LAGI SPECIAL REQUEST! Aku bingung. Padahal ceritaku ga ada yang bagus kok ada yang ngerewuest fic ya? Hahahha tapi gapapa deh. Abis rewuestnya semua unik-unik! Jadi aku suka! Kali ini dari ****Neisa SabakuHaruNoHideki :). Langsung saja! Cekidot!**

**My Café**

**Disclaimer: kalo Naruto punya aku, Gaara udah pacaran sama Sakura! Jadi naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Warning: AU,OOC,Don't like don't read bro**

Klining

"Kau sudah pulang, Gaara?" sapa Temari

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Gaara seadanya

"Yasudah. Selagi Café masih sepi kau bantu Kankurou membuat cake sana!" suruh Temari

"Kau tidak ada PR, kan?" Tanya Temari lagi.

Gaara menggeleng.

"Bagus! Yasudah sana!" usir Temari.

Lalu Gaara masuk kedalam dapur dan mulai membantu kankurou selagi toko sepi…

(o)

"Ahhh selesai juga tugas OSIS! Kesana ahhhh selagi tajir.. kangen aku sama Hot Chocolate buatan dia dan cake nya.." gumam wanita berambut pink dan berparas manis.

"Sudah mau pulang, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ya begitulah!" jawab Sakura

"Mau kuantar?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tidak usah. Sampai jumpa Sasuke. Ja~~"

Sakura berjalan cepat. Entah kenapa sebuah café adalah tujuannya. Café dengan cita rasa coffe dan cake nya yang tak tertandingi bagi Sakura. Sabaku Café. Itulah café langganan Sakura selama 2 tahun terakhir ini. Cuma ada 1 hal yang membuat Sakura malas ke café itu. Gaara. Sang pelayan sekaligus pembuat Hot Chocolate yang Sakura sangat suka sudah 3 kali menyatakan cintanya. Tapi entah mengapa Sakura selalu menolaknya.

KLINING

"Selamat datang! Oh Haruno-san! Silahkan duduk. Pesan seperti biasa?" sapa Temari

"Ya." Jawab Sakura.

Lalu Sakura berjalan ke pojok ruangan. Entah mengapa meja dipojok itu selalu menjadi favorite nya. Dan juga Hot Chocolate plus Coffe cake yang dia suka selalu menemaninya di café itu.

"Silahkan. Secangkir hot chocolate dan coffe cake untuk Nona Haruno." Kata seorang pelayan yang memberikannya pesanannya. Lelaki berambut merah dan juga bertato Ai. Gaara. Lelaki yang sudah menyatakan cintanya sebanyak 3 kali kepada Sakura

"Terima kasih." Jawab Sakura

"Ya." Jawab Gaara

_Berulangkali ku yakinkan cinta ini  
Kepadamu yang ku puja selama ini_

Mungkin lirik lagu itu pas untuk Gaara yang sudah memuja Sakura selama 2 tahun lebih. Dan menyatakan cintanya lebih dari 1 kali.

_Namun terus kau menghancurkan diriku  
Cintaku jiwaku_

Entah mengapa Sakura selalu menolaknya. Membuat hancurnya dunia Gaara.

_Andai kau tau cara yang telah ku tempuh  
Demi mendapatkan utuhnya hatimu  
Sampai sampai ku pertaruhkan diriku  
Cintaku jiwaku_

Padahal Gaara akan mempertaruhkan apapun miliknya agar ia bisa mendengar Sakura berkata 'Ya' saat ia menyatakan cintanya. Bebagai cara ditempuh Gaara untuk memikat Sakura. Pertama, berusaha sampai mati-matian membuat cake. Padahal awalnya Gaara benci sekali membuat cake. Kedua, Gaara rela memakan cake yang manis demi mendapatkan Sakura yang maniak manis. Padahal, Gaara alergi pada makanan manis. Ketiga, Gaara rela menyembunyikan kesedihan hatinya saat melihat Sakura dan Sasuke ditaman ria berdua. Bukannya kasihan, Sakura malah menyuruh Gaara memfotokan dirinya dengan Sasuke. Padahal, Sakura saat itu tau. Gaara mencintai dirinya,

"Gaara, bisa kau kesini sebentar?" kata Sakura melambaikan tangan menyuruh Gaara mendekat.

Jantung Gaara langsung berdegup kencang.

"Apa?" Tanya Gaara

"Sini, erm, apa kau bisa membantuku?" Tanya Sakura

"Bantu apa?"

"Aku tidak mengerti pelajaran ini." Jawab Sakura

"Oh ini. Ini mudah begini caranya…"

Lalu Gaara pun menjelaskan sedetail-detailnya pelajaran yang tidak dimengerti Sakura.

Setelah beberapa saat,

"Mengerti?" Tanya Gaara

"Tidak." Kata Sakura

"HHhhhhh.." Gaara menghela napas

"Gaara, kau saja ya yang mengerjakan PR ku?" kata Sakura

"Hah?"

"Iyaa.. ayolaaah…" rayu Sakura

"Ok." Jawab Gaara

Dan dalam waktu hitungan detik, Gaara sudah tenggelam dalam soal-soal PR Sakura.

"Sudah selesai. Ini. Salinlah kedalam bukumu. Aku mau kembali bekerja." Kata Gaara

"Hah? Sudah? Mercy Gaara…" jawab Sakura

"Hn."

Lalu Gaara kembali melayani orang. Sakura? Sibuk senyum-senyum sendiri dan menyalin PR yang sudah dibuatkan oleh Gaara

(o)

Hujan saat itu mengguyur Tokyo, beberapa orang masih sibuk berlalu lalang. Begitupun dengan lelaki dari keluarga Sabaku ini yang baru saja dari toko membeli beberapa biji kopi.

Langkahnya cepat. Karna dia sudah kedinginan setengah mati. Tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat seseorang yang ia kenal. Segera saja ia datangi orang itu,

"Sakura?" sapa Gaara

"Gaara?" balas Sakura

"Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Gaara

"Menunggu bus." Jawab Sakura

Dilihatnya tubuh mungil Sakura menggigil.

"Kau kedinginan? Ini pakailah payungku." Ucap Gaara

"Ah? Tak us-"

"Pakailah. Kau lebih membutuhakannya." Paksa Gaara

Diambilnya payung pemberian Gaara itu.

Tiba-tiba Gaara membalikkan badannya.

"Hey! Kenapa kau?" Tanya Sakura

"Itu- erm, itu- bajumu." Jawab Gaara gugup

"Ha? Bajuku- AAAAAAAA" teriak Sakura saat menyadari bajunya tembus pandang

"Sudah. Sini kau kugendong. Kan, ga keliatan. Dan kau payungi kita berdua. oh ya. Kau ke café saja ya? Nanti pinjam baju dari Temari." Ajak Gaara

"Ok."

Akhirnya Gaara menggendong Sakura.

"Ia sudah kebasahan. Dan ditambah badanku yang berat. Kenapa dia tidak… kapok? Kalau Sasuke mana bisa begini?" batin Sakura

"_Semoga kau mengerti. Aku dan perasaan ini. Harusnya kau sadari. Betapa besar cintaku ini_." Dendang Gaara dalam hatinya

(o)

Klining

"Temari~~" sapa Gaara

"Ah kau sudah pulang, Gaara? Sudah kau beli biji kopinya? Dan- oh Sakura. Ya ampun! Kalian basah kuyup! Sakura segera lah kekamarku dan ganti bajumu! Pakai saja bajuku! Dan Gaara kau juga segera ganti baju! Nanti masuk angin!" seru Temari

"Ya. Dan ini biji kopinya." Kata Gaara

"Terima kasih. Gaara tunjukkanlah kamarku." Suruh Temari

"Ayo kita keatas, Sakura." Kata Gaara

Lalu mereka berdua naik ke lantai atas Sabaku Café itu. Lantai dua café itu adalah rumah keluarga Sabaku. Ayah dan ibu Gaara tak ada dirumah karna mereka sedang keliling eropa mencari biji kopi baru dan resep baru untuk café mereka.

"Ini kamar Temari. Masuklah. Aku ke kamarku dulu." Kata Gaara

"Ya. Baiklah." Jawab Sakura

(o)

Didalam kamar Temari, Sakura merenung. Entah mengapa sedari tadi jantungnya berdebar kencang seperti genderang mau perang. (HAH? Kok dangdut?) ia teringat, ia pernah dalam keadaan begini. Tapi waktu itu yang melihatnya Sasuke. Bukannya menolong seperti Gaara, Sasuke malah pura-pura tidak kenal pada Sakura. Saat esoknya ditanya, Sasuke hanya menjawab, "Aku tak tahu itu kau, Sakura."

Setelah menganti baju dengan pakaian yang hangat, Sakura turun kembali ke café.

"Sudah lebih hangat, Sakura?" Tanya Kankurou

"Ya begitulah. Dimana Temari?" Tanya Sakura

"Oh. Dia dapur sedang mengolah baji kopi. Kau mau Hot Chocolate kesukaanmu, Sakura?" Tanya Kankurou

"Ya. Seperti biasa. Buatan Gaara." Jawab Sakura

"Oh buatan Gaara ya? Erm, Gaara! Buatkan 1 hot chocolate untuk, Sakura!" seru Kankurou

"Baik!" jawab Gaara

"Dan, Kankurou apa kau membuat caffe cake hari ini?" Tanya Sakura

"Ya." Jawab Kankurou

"Kesukaanku! Aku mau 1!" seru Sakura

"Ditunggu dimeja biasa ya!" sambung Sakura

"Ya! Dan diantar Gaara pastinya." Jawab Kankurou jail

Sakura pura-pura stay cool. Padahal mukanya sudah merah padam.

Lalu Sakura duduk menunggu 2 hidangan favoritenya dan juga pelayan yang tanpa disadarinya pelayan favoritenya..

(o)

"Hey, melamun saja. Kesambet setan jongkok loh!" seru Gaara

Sakura tertawa

"Ini pesenanmu." Kata Gaara

"Ya makasih, Gaara." Sakura langsung saja memakan 2 hidangan itu.

"Hhhhh aku kembali kerja ya." Kata Gaara.

"Ya."

Saat Gaara sudah kembali ke konter SMS masuk ke hape Sakura

"Hmmm dari Sasuke. Ada apa ya?" gumamnya

Lalu dibukannya SMS itu. Isinya

**From: Sasuke HP**

**Sakura, aku rasa kita sudah tidak cocok. Aku rasa sudah saatnya kita putus. Dan mulai hari ini juga aku pindah ke Okinawa. Sampai jumpa Sakura. Senang mengenalmu. Jaaa~~**

**Sasuke.**

Sakura segera menitikkan air matanya. "Sasuke.."

"Sakura? Ada apa?" Tanya seseorang. Gaara.

"Aku.. aku putus sama Sasuke. Ia pindah ke Okinawa. Aku-"

Segera saja Gaara memeluknya

"Sudahlah. Aku tau kau sedih. Relakan saja. Sasuke benar-benar bodoh. Bisa-bisa nya ia memutuskan hubungan denganmu? Asal kau tau, hanya orang bodoh yang ingin putus denganmu! Ku janjikan! Dia pasti menyesal!" kata Gaara

Sakura diam.

Dan entah berapa lama, Sakura menangis didalam pelukan Gaara. Dada Gaara yang bidang amat membuat Sakura nyaman.

(o)

"Gaara-senpai!" seru seorang wanita berambut coklat

Gaara menengok

"Apa, Matsuri?" Tanya Gaara kepada adik kelasnya ini.

"Terimalah ini!" ucapnya seraya memberikan sebuat amplop.

Gaara menerima amplop itu, dan menaruhnya di tasnya

"Terima kasih, senpai! Sampai jumpa! Ja~" katanya dan pergi

Lalu Gaara pun segera pulang ke rumah plus café nya itu.

KLINING

"Lama sekali kau pulang? Dikamarmu ada Sakura. Sudah lama ia menunggumu." Kata Kankurou

"Ha? Oh ya terima kasih."

Lalu Gaara naik ke kamarnya. Ditemukannya Sakura sedang duduk memperhatikan komik dan game milik Gaara

"Kau sudah pulang?" sapa Sakura

"Begitulah." Jawab Gaara

Lalu ia taruh tas nya di mejanya. Lalu ia berkata

"Aku mau mandi. Kau tunggu sini ya."

Lalu ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi

Niat jail Sakura muncul. Di ambilnya tas Gaara. Ia lihat tulisan Gaara

"Hm rapih. Tak seperti Sasuke. Ceker ayam. Hihihi."

Ya. Sudah 2 bulan sejak Sasuke meninggalkan Tokyo dan Sakura. Dan luka dihati Sakura sudah hilang. Sekarang malah diisi oleh Gaara. Sakura tau akan hal itu. Hanya saja ia menunggu Gaara yang menyatakan cintanya lagi.

Tiba-tiba matanya tertarik pada amplop berwarna pink. Niat isengnya muncul lagi. Dibukanya amplop itu. Dan dilihatnya isinya

_For: Gaara-senpai_

_Senpai, mungkin lancang aku berkata seperti ini. Hanya saja aku sudah lama menyukai senpai. Dan aku dengan senpai masih single. Jadi maukah senpai menjadi kekasihku? Bila ya, aku akan senang sekali. Bila tidak, yahh yasudah._

_Matsuri._

Sakura shock dengan isi surat yang ia baca. Bagaimana jika Gaara menerimanya? Lalu Sakura segera merongoh HP nya dan menulis SMS ke Ino.

**To: Ino HP**

**Ino! Ada yang bilang suka ke Gaara dan ingin menjadi kekasih Gaara! Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak RELA!**

Balasan segera Sakura terima

**From: Ino HP**

**Memang kau siapanya Gaara, Sakura? Teman doang kan? Jadi apa hakmu berkata seperti itu?**

Sakura membalas dengan jengkel

**To: Ino HP**

**Kok kau berkata seperti itu sih? Aku tau Gaara sukanya padaku! Dan aku suka padanya! Jadi tinggal tunggu dia bilang suka saja padaku!**

**From: Ino HP**

**Bagaimana jika Gaara sudah bosan menunggumu?**

**To: Ino HP**

**Apa maksudmu?**

**From: Ino HP**

**Begini. Bisa saja Gaara tak menyatakan cintamu karna dia sudah bosan menunggumu. Atau bilang dia belum bosan siapa tau dia AKAN menerima cinta cewek tadi untuk melupakanmu. Karna mungkin saja Gaara merasa mendapatkanmu itu mustahil. Jadi untuk mengobati luka dihatinya dia berpaling ke wanita lain? Bisa sajakan?**

Sakura tersentak. Dia tak mau Gaara melupakannya. Tak mau.

**To: Ino HP**

**Kau benar, Ino! Terima kasih!**

Lalu saat dia selesai SMS-an sama Ino. Ia lihat lagi surat itu. Lalu munculan Gaara dari dalam kamar mandi

"Kau sedang ap-?" ucapan Gaara terhenti karena Sakura keburu memeluknya

"Kau tidak boleh melupakanku. TIDAK BOLEH! Sekarang ini aku sudah terikat olehmu! Jadi kau tidak boleh melepaskanku!" kata Sakura

"Ha? Kau ngomong apa sih, Sakura?" Tanya Gaara bingung

"Itu. Surat itu. Surat itu penyataan cinta untuk mu! Kau tidak boleh menerimanya! Karna aku, karna aku suka padamu, Sabaku no Gaara!"

Gaara terdiam.

Dilepaskannya pelukan Sakura. Ditatapnya muka Sakura yang merah padam.

"Jadi.. kau takut aku akan melupakanmu?" Tanya Gaara

Sakura mengangguk.

Lalu Gaara mencium Sakura penuh-penuh dimulutnya. Ciuman yang lumayan lama. Lalu Gaara melepaskan ciumannya. Dan berkata,

"Mau kau menolakku berapa kalipun aku akan tetap menunggumu. Aku rela kok menunggu dirimu selama seabad penuh." Bisik Gaara

Sakura diam.

"Jadi. Mulai sekarang kau jadi kekasihku ya? Wah ga nyangka kesampean!" seru Gaara

Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Kebawah yuk. Mau hot chocolate ga? Aku buatin dengan special dehh.." ucap Gaara

"Ya boleh.." ucap Sakura

Dan mereka tau. Bila monumen cinta Adam-Hawa di jabal rahma (bener ga sih tulisannya?) monument cinta mereka di café ini. Sabaku Café. Dan Gaara tau. Sudah bukan saatnya dia melantunkan lirik lagu itu. Karna, dia sudah mendapatkan cintanya.

**THE END**

**hah? The end? Kata siape? Masih ada lanjutannya dodol!**

_3 tahun kemudian_

Saat itu, Tokyo sedang diliputi salju

"Duingggiiiiiinnn…." Ucap Sakura

Lelaki disebelahnya hanya terdiam.

"Gaara, ayolah, kita mampir dulu kemana kek gitu!" ajak Sakura

"Ya sudah. Yuk kita ke toko buku itu. Aku mau beli komik." Kata Gaara

Jadilah mereka masuk kedalam toko buku. Gaara melesat kearah buku-buku komik. Sakura mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba langkahnya ditahan seseorang

"Sa.. su.. ke..?"

"Sakura! Apa kabar? Aku sudah kembali dari Okinawa! Aku mencari-carimu. Nomormu ganti ya? Tak bisa dihubungi. Dan rumahmu juga pindah? Karna saat aku mengunjungin rumahmu, sudah dijual." Kata Sasuke

"Ya, itu benar." Jawab Sakura

"Dan, untuk apa kau mencariku?" Tanya Sakura

Mendadak raut muka Sasuke menjadi serius, lalu ia berkata

"Aku ingin bilang, aku menyesel memutuskan hubungan denganmu. Mau kah kau kembali padaku?"

Suasana menjadi beku.

"Sakura, sudah lebih hangat? Ayo kita pulang, aku sudah selesai memilih komiknya." Kata Gaara menghancurkan es yang ada disana

"Oh. Siapa kau?" Tanya Gaara

"Ini Sasuke, Gaara. Sasuke, ini Gaara pacarku. Jadi maaf Sasuke. Aku menolakmu. Ayo bayar Gaara." Kata Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke

Saat mereka sudah keluar dari toko Gaara berkata

"Itu yang namanya Sasuke?"

"Ya."

"Benarkan apa kata ku dulu." Kata Gaara tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Dulu aku pernah berkata seperti ini _'Asal kau tau, hanya orang bodoh yang ingin putus denganmu! Ku janjikan! Dia pasti menyesal!' _dan itu benarkan?" jawab Gaara

"Hah? Oh iya ya. Hahahha!"

"Sudah yuk. Kita harus kembali ke café. Dingin sekali. Mau hot chocolate?" Tanya Gaara

"Ya! Pasti dong!"

Lalu mereka berjalan ke arah monument cinta mereka. **Sabaku café.**

**ok! Kali ini beneran ****The End**

**Gile! Ga nyangka author! Bikin songfic susahnye naujubilah! Ckckck! Tapi asik juga! Hahaha satu lagi fic aneh karya Chiho. Hiks TT_TT neisa.. maafkan Chiho yang tak bisa memberimu fic seindah cerita Harry Potter karya J... maaf..**

**Masih adakah kaum manusia yang ingin mereview fic abal nan gaje ini? **


End file.
